


Stern des Südens

by fakevermeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, FC Bayern München, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayern won one of their many titles, Thiago and Lewandowski are both quite drunk, and they happen to share a room at their hotel. I think you can sort of guess where this is heading (huhuhu, /heading/). </p>
<p>No excuse, just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stern des Südens

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to two very lovely young women who I happily bombarded with a steady stream of porny snippets for a few days while they were either just trying to live their lives in peace or were surrounded by colleagues/family/young children. I am not sorry.

“FC BAYERN, DEUTSCHER MEISTER, JA SO HEISST ER, MEIN VEREIN!” 

Thiago, usually very self-conscious about his German, was shouting the lyrics incredibly off-key into Robert’s ear. Not that Robert minded very much - he’d had roughly the same amount of Paulaner as the tiny Spaniard currently wriggling around in the seat next to him.

“JA SO WAR ES, UND SO IST ES, UND SO WIRD ES IMMER SEIN!” 

The bus was taking its sweet time getting them to their hotel and slowly but surely they ran out of beer. Most of the guys were falling asleep where they sat, too exhausted and too drunk to keep their eyes open.

Thiago ended up muttering the words to the song half-heartedly into Robert’s ear as his head slumped onto his shoulder, his arm splayed across Robert’s chest.

“FC Bayern… Stern des Südens… duuuuu-“, Thiago yawned, “-uuu wirst niemals untergehn…”

Robert chuckled, which made his shoulder move. Thiago looked up, a look of pure indignation on his face.

“Are you _laughing_ at me? How _dare_ you. My German is… _way_ better than yours.”

“I’m not laughing at you,” Robert said, laughing at him.

The way Thiago narrowed his eyes at him made Robert just laugh harder, and Thiago pushed at him, not moving him an inch but looking pleased with himself anyway. His hand didn’t move from Robert’s chest as he kept staring at him.

“Stop laughing at me.”

“Fine,” Robert said, turning his expression into something that wouldn’t look out of place at a funeral. “Better?” 

“Much. Now, wake me up when we get to the hotel, right?” Thiago muttered, folding himself into Robert’s side and snuggling up. Robert moved his arm so he circled Thiago’s back, mostly to make himself more comfortable. Mostly.

By the time they finally arrived at the hotel, Thiago was fast asleep. Robert shook Thiago’s shoulder a little to wake him up.

“What?”

“We’re here.”

“Ugh. I’m too comfortable now.”

For a moment, Robert tried to get up as carefully as possible, but he quickly gave up on going easy on Thiago - the smaller man just sort of clamped on to him like a very stubborn koala bear. 

“Seriously, Thiago,” Robert sighed, “everybody else is already off the bus. Let go and get up.”

“Piggyback?” Thiago muttered, blinking his long eyelashes at Robert, and damn if those puppy eyes didn’t work every single time.

“If that means we can finally get off the fucking bus, _fine_ ,” Robert muttered, faking grumpiness. “Come on then.”

The second they were outside, Thiago was on Robert’s back, clinging on for dear life.

“Alright, _alright_ , take it easy on the windpipe there, buddy,” Robert groaned, hoisting Thiago up higher. He couldn’t suppress a grin as the younger man started humming Stern des Südens again.

By the time they were at their room, Thiago had woken up completely and was back at trying to make Robert’s eardrums implode. Robert suddenly regretted signing up for rooming with Thiago, and tried to ignore the way the other man was currently doing his best to climb higher up his back, stretching out his arms in celebration.

“DEUTSCHER MEISTER! LA LA, SOMETHING, MEIN VEREIN!”

“You _know_ there’s other people around, right?” Robert exclaimed in between verses that were getting more and more intelligible. “Ever thought that other people might hear?”

He shuddered when Thiago’s voice was suddenly _very_ close to his ear. “Don’t care.”

Robert _definitely_ ignored the way Thiago’s lips on the outer shell of his ear made the hairs of his neck stand up and his stomach do a weird, slightly uncomfortable thing. 

He unceremoniously dropped Thiago onto the middle of the bed and sat down on the edge of it to take off his shoes. Before he got a chance to untie his laces though, Thiago’s mouth was back at his ear.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that just now.”

“Notice what?” Robert asked sheepishly. He was too drunk to keep up appearances long but he was never one to give in too soon.

Robert swore he could feel Thiago’s tongue on his earlobe. He couldn’t suppress the shiver down his spine.

“That.”

Thiago’s face was right there, in Robert’s personal space. He could feel Thiago’s breath in his neck, hear him swallow, feel the mattress sag with Thiago’s weight behind him. Robert slowly, torturously, turned his head, his hand finding Thiago’s forearm. He pushed himself right up in front of Thiago, sitting back on his knees and staring at him. Thiago’s pupils were huge.

“You’re drunk.” 

Thiago, also on his knees, snickered as he inched closer and Robert could feel the soft exhale on his face. “So are you.”

And if that wasn’t reason enough to just give himself over to what was right in front of him, nothing was.

Robert had planned to just inch forward a bit and slowly feel out the mood, see if he’d read the signs right, before maybe going in for the kiss - but Thiago beat him to it by planting his lips firmly on Robert’s and throwing his arms around his neck without restraint. 

“Lewy,” Thiago breathed against Robert’s lips, and Robert opened his mouth to completely let Thiago have his way - he never could say no to the small Spaniard. Letting his tongue slide against Thiago’s, Robert was rewarded with gasps and soft moans in between the slick and heated movement of open mouth against open mouth. 

Robert groaned, pushing a hand down over his sweats to relieve some of the almost painful pressure. Thiago drew back, gasping for air, and slapped Robert’s hand away.

“That’s _my_ job.”

Robert couldn’t help but grin at that, and inched up closer to Thiago, pushing his hips against Thiago’s. He tilted his head so their foreheads were touching, and grabbed Thiago’s arms to pull him even closer - they were both breathing hard, breathing the same air, taking each other in. 

Robert thought the air felt heavy between them, like a storm about to break. They stayed like that for a few long seconds, everything completely quiet but for their panting breaths, finding a rhythm and inhaling and exhaling together.

Then, as if something broke, Robert pushed Thiago over on his back, climbed on top of him and rolled his hips down hard on Thiago’s in one fluid movement. Both men groaned, Thiago’s hands clawing at the sheets.

“ _God_ ,” Thiago managed to sigh, looking up at Robert hovering above him. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”

Robert grinned at the smaller man. “Good question.”

He stretched and took off his shirt, throwing it into the corner of the room without looking. Thiago was staring at him, fascinated, his hands lying idly above his head. He nodded at Robert’s sweatpants. 

“Hurry up.”

Robert huffed as he climbed off Thiago to take off his sweatpants unceremoniously.

“Here I am, doing my best, trying to make it look good even though we both know taking off your clothes in a situation like this is always awkward, and -”

He got cut off by Thiago pushing him over and climbing on top of him.

“Shut up, you big idiot,” Thiago said, grinning down on the taller man and pressing his lips against Robert’s again. 

Robert buried his face in Thiago’s neck and breathed in deeply, smelling beer and sweat and something inherently Thiago. Thiago pulled away for a few long seconds to take off his own clothes. Robert palmed himself through his boxers impatiently.

“Who needs to hurry up now?” he groaned softly.

Thiago kicked off his shorts and turned around to grin at Robert.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I not fast enough for you?” He crawled back up the bed and climbed on top of Robert again, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “I thought earlier today I proved over and over that I’m plenty fast. You know,” - Thiago kissed right underneath Robert’s ear - “when I was sprinting,” - a kiss to the edge of his jaw - “up and down the pitch,” - his collar bone - “to get that ball for you?” - his sternum, and down, down, down. 

Robert sighed and couldn’t help but arch up into Thiago’s butterfly kisses. Thiago gripped Robert’s hips tightly and pushed him back into the mattress. He licked down Robert’s upper abs, pausing at his belly button and looking up to see Robert staring down at him, transfixed, breathing hard.

“Keep going,” Robert muttered, voice hoarse.

Thiago grinned and did exactly that, nosing at the hairs leading from Robert’s belly button all the way to the waistband of his boxers. He kissed down the vein that led right underneath the elastic. He slowly hooked his fingers around the waistband and pulled the boxers down, revealing Robert’s cock lying heavy against his thigh, the tip glistening. 

“Gorgeous,” Thiago whispered.

He didn’t waste any time and wrapped a hand around the base of Robert’s cock as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking slightly.

“Oh God,” Robert breathed.

Thiago hummed as he moved his mouth a little further down, his tongue flat against the side. He could feel Robert’s cock swell up even more as he was sucking, and he suddenly became aware of the almost painful throbbing sensation he was experiencing himself. He started moving his head up and down, setting up a steady rhythm with his mouth around the tip of Robert’s cock as his hand worked around the base.

Robert was bucking his hips shallowly, making sure he didn’t choke Thiago. He was panting now, breaths quick and loud, interspersed with low moans that went straight to Thiago’s lower belly. 

Thiago sped his hand up and looked up at Robert who was staring at him with hooded eyes, mouth open and beads of sweat pearling at his temples. Thiago didn’t think he’d ever seen anything quite as beautiful.

“Fuck -“ Robert groaned, as Thiago built up the rhythm with his hand and started sucking on the tip of Robert’s cock again, hollowing his cheeks. “Thiago… Oh, _God_ , Thiago, I’m close, I’m close -“

Taking these words as encouragement to go even faster, Thiago bobbed his head up and down in time with his hand, gripping a little tighter, sucking a little harder, until Robert tensed and bucked up.

“God, _fuck_ , Thiago,” he moaned, hips up and shaking as he shuddered through his orgasm. Thiago slowed his hand as he swallowed as best as he could, licking and kissing around the tip of Robert’s cock as Robert slowly but surely came down to earth again.

Thiago crawled on top of Robert and hovered above his blissed-out face for a few long seconds before going in for a slow, languid kiss, tongues and lips sliding together sloppily. 

Robert made a sound low in his throat and Thiago pulled back a little.

“Mm?”

Robert blinked at him slowly. “I can taste myself.”

“Good. You taste nice,” Thiago said, grinning and dropping down again for another kiss. He nuzzled against Robert’s neck and licked at a stray drop of sweat that was sliding down into the hollow of his throat. 

“Stop that or you’re gonna have to start all over again,” Robert chuckled, pushing Thiago off of him and rolling on top of him in one go. “Besides,” - he reached down and pushed the flat of his palm against the front of Thiago’s boxers - “it’s your turn now.”

Thiago grinned at the taller man.

“Oh, really?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Robert hummed, sucking at Thiago’s collar bone until Thiago moaned and buried his fingers in Robert’s short hair.

Kissing his way down, Robert didn’t stop at Thiago’s boxers. Instead, he kissed and licked his way past them, down to his thighs. Thiago shivered at the feeling of Robert’s breath against the inside of his thighs.

Robert slowly took off Thiago’s boxers and let them fall off the bed, never taking his lips off Thiago’s skin. He grabbed Thiago’s calves and, pushing him up the bed a little, put them over his shoulders to give himself better access. 

He softly kissed down Thiago’s length, making the Spaniard gasp quietly, he went all the way down until he was licking at his perineum, making his intentions quite clear. 

“Can I…?”

Thiago groaned and pushed his hips down.

“Fuck, yes. Yes.”

Robert grinned against Thiago’s skin. Trailing kisses from the perineum down to Thiago’s entrance, Robert heard Thiago’s breathing speed up. He licked over the ring of muscles and Thiago shuddered.

“God,” Robert heard Thiago moan. “Oh, _God_.”

Robert hummed and continued licking at Thiago’s entrance, feeling the muscles twitch under his tongue. He reached a hand up and found Thiago’s erection, hard and heavy against his belly, and started stroking slowly.

“Lewy,” Thiago sighed, bucking up into Robert’s hand, “Lewy, please, _more_.”

Robert started applying a little more pressure with his tongue, licking faster, more insistent - until Thiago was practically shouting his name in time with his strokes. Then, without warning, Robert pushed in, making Thiago’s shout something unintelligible. Robert pulled out and pushed back in, setting up a rhythm in time with his stroking.

Thiago’s shouts turned into ragged moans as Robert kept going faster and faster until his jaw started hurting and he felt his own cock starting to throb again. He crawled back on top of Thiago who was trying to catch his breath in the brief interlude. He’d closed his eyes, his hands were grasping at the sheets around him, and sweat was dripping down his forehead. 

Robert pressed his hips against Thiago’s and he took both their cocks into his hand. Thiago gasped at the sudden sensation, completely different from what Robert was making him experience a few seconds ago, but just as good. Robert tried to set up a rhythm again but it felt so good he was having trouble focusing.

“Thiago,” he groaned, thrusting into his own hand, sliding against Thiago’s cock, “ _fuck_ , Thiago, you’re incredible…”

“I’m gonna come,” Thiago breathed hoarsely, “I’m so cl- I’m gonna -“

Robert made himself go even faster as he pushed Thiago over the edge, the Spaniard’s hips stuttering against his as he came, his moans turning into a string of sighs and sobs.

Soon enough, Robert felt himself reach orgasm, and he stroked both of them through it, his hand shaking, slowing down to a languid pace until it became almost painful.

He let go of them both, rolled off of Thiago and landed next to him in the middle of the bed. They were both breathing hard. After a few seconds, Robert heard Thiago chuckle softly. Robert turned his head to find the Spaniard grinning at him so wide Robert thought his face might break.

“I’m guessing I did alright?” Robert asked, all feigned earnestness. 

Thiago slapped Robert’s chest lazily with the back of his hand.

“Shut up and get us a towel,” he murmured, “we’re disgusting.”

“Speak for yourself,” Robert said indignantly, but got up all the same. He strolled into the bathroom and found himself one of the fluffy hotel towels. Going back into the bedroom, Thiago was sitting up in the middle of the bed, a sheen of sweat all over his body, the goofiest grin on his face, come drying on his stomach - and Robert tried to figure out if there was a way he could express what he was feeling right now.

“What?” Thiago asked when he noticed Robert staring.

Robert grinned at him. “Nothing.” He cleaned himself up with the towel and threw it in Thiago’s general direction, snorting when Thiago caught it right in his face. 

“See, now, I _know_ you can aim better than that,” Thiago said after a string of Spanish curses Robert decided he didn’t want to know the meaning of just yet, “as I’ve seen you score goals with a precision that is practically terrifying.” He threw the towel in the corner of the room and crawled over to Robert, who had sat down on the edge of the bed. “So that thing you did just now with the towel was pure malevolence.” 

Thiago wrapped his arms around Robert’s middle and pulled him down next to him, his mouth right at Robert’s ear again. “That was really mean.” 

Robert chuckled, pushing his hips back and nuzzling into Thiago’s smaller frame.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Apology accepted,” came the reply, a whisper in his ear. “Now shut up, stay still, and let me have my beauty sleep.”

“Whatever, princess.”

Thiago lazily groaned a reply but Robert was already snoring softly - soon enough both men were fast asleep, cuddled up next to each other, and everything was perfectly alright.


End file.
